The Real Reason
by hodhod2011danger
Summary: We all know that Allan betrayed the gang, but was it really for money? What if there were other reasons that drove Allan to betray them! What if one of those reasons Guy of Gisborne's sister? Allan/oc
1. Chapter 1

**The Real Reason**

**_Summary: We all know that Allan betrayed the gang, but was it really for money? What if there were other reasons that drove Allan to betray them! What if one of those reasons Guy of Gisborne's sister?_**

The quiet Forest was brought to life as a child's laugh filled it. A little girl was dancing around skipping from a tree to a tree giggling joyfully as she picked up beautiful flowers off of the green forest ground. A tall young man not older than sixteen years old with dark hair and matching dark eyes was trailing behind her with a bow in hand.

"Isabella, don't run too far," the boy shouted to his little sister as his eyes scanned around the forest for any threats.

The little girl giggled again, "I won't"

A minute later, the young man let out a small annoyed groan as his sister ran out of sight.

"That girl is going to be the death of me," he mumbled to himself before running off after her.

A little while of searching, he started to get worried; there was no sign of his sister. He stopped to take a breath when he heard crying. Panicked, he sprinted through the forest following the sound of the crying, with only one thought stuck in his head, _please don't be harmed!_

Soon he found himself by the river where his sister was knee deep into the water, "ISABELLA!"

Startled Isabella jumped, "Guy, shush!" she turned around as she shushed him.

He ignored her as he marched, angrily towards her, "I told you many times not to get far. How many times have I told you not…"

He was cut off again as she shushed him, before turning her back on him.

Curious and a bit annoyed, Guy stood beside her and what he saw put him into shock.

"Is…Isabella?" he asked hesitantly, "what is that?"

Isabella giggled, "Well, it's a baby, silly"

Guy hesitantly reached into the basket and picked up the small bundle into his arms. To his amazement, it was as light as a feather. He slowly reached down and pulled at the blanket to reveal the most beautiful face that he'd ever seen in his whole life. The baby's skin was smooth and light with pink full lips and a hair the color of the sun, and as the baby's eyes opened, he was mesmerized with their forest green color. He felt that the beautiful girl in his arms was staring at his very soul. He couldn't ever think that someone would be that cruel to abandon such a beautiful girl.

His sister shouting brought him back from his thoughts and he forced himself to stop looking at the girl in his arms, to his sister. "A letter, look there's a letter," she opened it, stared at it for a moment then frowned at it, "I can't read it"

Guy let out a humored chuckle as he took the little and read it,

_**This beautiful girl in this basket is my only sunshine. I would have done anything to keep her safe and alive in this world. Even if it meant abandoning her then so be it!**_

_**Please, take care of her, for she is in a grave danger of the Purple Ribbons.**_

_**If they knew of her whereabouts then, Bucksley and its people would be destroyed.**_

_**Please keep her identity unknown for they will stop at nothing until they have found her.**_

_**I hope that one day, Laila of Bucksly, would find it in her heart to forgive me, her father, for abandoning her when she needed me the most. I love her with all my heart, and will still love her when I'm in my grave.**_

_**I beg you, please, keep my sweet little angel safe,**_

_**Adam**_

_**Lord of Bucksley**_

Anger engulfed Guy's whole body and struggled to calm himself down. He tucked the letter and put it in his pocked. _Why would anyone ever want to hurt an angel like the girl in his arms. _He motioned for Isabella to get the basket as he got out of the river. He stared at the girl in his arms. She was staring at him with wondering emerald eyes. Slowly she reached her hand and laid it on his right cheek. Guy's heart warmed up at her sweet gesture and a small smile crept to his face. Slowly the baby, Laila, moved her hand and pulled at his nose, Hard. Guy let out a pained moan as his nose throbbed and he glared down at her. Right now she was not as angelic looking as he thought. Although he couldn't stay mad at her for much longer as she gave him a sweet innocent and somewhat mischievous smile.

Guy shook his head at the giggling girl in his arms, "Come on little on, let's go home," and with that Guy stepped back into the forest following the trail to his house to show his mother the newest addition to their family; not knowing of the trouble that's going to face his family in the close future!

That day, Guy of Gisborne vowed to himself that he would never allow any harm to come to sweet little Laila. He swore to himself that he'd protect her no matter what the consequences were.

* * *

**don't forget t leave a review!**

OK! so I'm doing this for just a test! but i WILL continue it!

****i just want to know what you all think of it,

****and what better title should go with it,

****The Real Reason...

****or..

****The reason Why?

****Tell me what you all think!


	2. AN

Hello my Lovely Readers! I'm baaack!

Unfortunately this is NOT! an update :( sorry!

i'm mostly writing this note to mention that I've got a Facebook account to anyone who wanted to have a chat about my story or want any ideas to their own stories or ... just for the hell of hanging out!

**FACEBOOK: Hodhod Danger**

**YouTube: Heboosh2011**

please if you get the time add me and comment on my videos!


End file.
